Tellyzx's Pokemon Legends Series
'WELCOME TO THE PAGE' Welcome To Tellyzx's Pokemon Legends Series Wiki.This is where all info on Tellyzx's Hit TP Series is talked about.The Series is currently in it's 3rd Season now known as Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters which followed 2nd Season Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship & 1st Season Pokemon Legends Hotel.An Unknown named 4th Season has been announced.Tellyzx has announced that the new name of Season 4 will be called Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel.Not much is known about it. 'Series Hall of Fame:' 'Season 1:' 1st:Latias 2nd:Groudon 3rd:Articuno 'Season 2:' 1st:Shaymin 2nd:Latios 3rd:Mrs.Giratina 'Season 3:' 1st:Infernape 2nd:Articuno 3rd:Torterra 'Season 4:' 1st:Arceus 2nd:Kyogre 3rd:Manaphy 'Pokemon Legends Hotel(Season 1)' Pokemon Legends Hotel is the first Season of Tellyzx's TP Series.The Series started on January 27th,2010 and ended on May 16th,2010.The show started out with 16 Legends from the 4 regions,followed by 2 more Legends that were added on later which brought the number up to 18.This season had them doing challenges within a hotel for 15 Million Poke.The show had 29 episodes plus a Special. 'Episodes & Airdates:' 1.An Unexpected Beginning:1/27/10 2.Money & A Secret:1/29/10 3.Camp Hotel:1/30/10 4.Addictions to This & That:1/31/10 5.Friendship is Key:2/1/10 6.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 1:2/3/10 7.Starter's Say What?:2/3/10 8.Blackout!:2/6/10 9.It's Their Party,Their Rules:2/7/10 10.Ninja Stuff:2/8/10 11.Quiz of The Hotel Legends:2/10/10 12.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 2:2/10/10 13.Contacting Your Inner Poke Spirit:2/10/10 14.Lobby is My Hobby:2/14/10 15.Accidents in The Streets:2/20/10 16.Don't Sart Believin',You Might Get Hurt:3/4/10 17.Into The Super Marion World:3/6/10 18.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 3:3/7/10 19.Hotel Whodunit? Pt.1:3/12/10 20.Hotel Whodunit? Pt.2:3/16/10 21.School of Hard Rocks:3/29/10 22.Hide,Bonb & Seek:4/17/10 23.Parody is The Word:4/25/10 24.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 4:4/27/10 25.Legion of Poke Heroes:4/29/10 26.Pokemon Legends Hotel Rundown:5/1/10 27.Trio of Finalists:5/3/10 28.Aron & Wurmple's Limousine Aftershow 5 Finale:5/4/10 29.The Legendary Legends Finale:5/8/10 Special-Pokemon Legends Hotel's Big 30 Million Poke Special:5/16/10 'PLH Elimination Chart:' 21.Jirachi(Episode 2) 20.Celebi(Episode 2) (Rayquaza & Mew Arrive in Episode 3) 19.Dialga(Episode 3) 18.Rayquaza(Episode 5) 17.Darkrai(Episode 7) 16.Mr.Giratina(Episode 7) 15.Mrs.Giratina(Episode 9) 14.Mew(Episode 11) 13.Palkia(Episode 13) 12.Regigigas(Episode 13) (Dialga & Darkrai Return in Episode 14) 11.Azelf(Episode 15) 10.Zapdos(Episode 17) 9.Latios(Episode 19) 8.Moltres(Episode 19) 7.Darkrai(Again)(Episode 20) 6.Dialga(Again)(Episode 22) (Regigigas Returns in Episode 23) 5.Regigigas(Again)(Episode 25) 4.Arceus(Episode 25) 3.Articuno(Episode 27) Runner-Up:Groudon(Episode 29) Winner:Latias 'Notes:' '-Episodes 1,4,8,10,14,16,21,23,&26 were Non-Elimination Episodes.Only Rewards were Given out.' '-Episodes 2,7,13,19 & 25 Were Double elimination episodes' '-Episodes 6,12,18,24 & 28 Were Aron & Wurmple's Aftershow Episodes' 'Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship(Season 2):' Pokemon Legends Cruise Ship was the breakout hit of the Pokemon Legends Series.This season had 12 of 18 legends from last season along with 17 new legends to bring on total drama.This Season has them traveling around the world on a Cruise Ship while doing random challenges all for 30 Million Poke.The Season began on July 18th,2010 and it ended on December 1st,2010.The Show has 44 Episodes plus a Special.TellyzxNetworkXTV 02:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) 'Episodes & Airdates:' 1.Cruise Ship Castaways Pt.1:7/18/10 2.Cruise Ship Castaways Pt.2:7/20/10 3.Surfin' Doomsday:7/21/10 4.That Beach You Never Had:7/22/10 5.Make it a Marvel of a Day:7/23/10 6.Yoga & Relaxation:7/24/10 7.Pokemon Legends Pirate Cruise Ship:7/25/10 8.The Poke-Karate Kid:7/27/10 9.Island Hopping:7/31/10 10.Poffins,Berries, & Poke Balls,Oh My!!!:8/1/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 1:8/2/10 11.You say you want a Smoothie Revolution:8/6/10 12.Slipping & Sliding on The Deck:9/2/10 13.Restaurant of The Legends:9/2/10 14.Rise of the Cursed Caterpies:9/3/10 15.Tiki Doll Torture:9/4/10 16.Galaxy Cruise:9/4/10 17.One Way Ticket to Alcatraz:9/4/10 18.Pokemon Legends Vs. Neopets:9/5/10 19.The Negative Effect:9/7/10 20.Case Closed & We Mean It:9/9/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 2:9/9/10 21.Dueling Legends:9/10/10 22.Secrets Revealed:10/1/10 23.Extreme Cruise Ship Activities:10/4/10 24.Hurricane Zutzu(MOVIE) Pt.1:10/9/10 25.Hurricane Zutzu(MOVIE) Pt.2:10/9/10 26.Hurricane Zutzu(MOVIE) Pt.3:10/9/10 27.Mediterranean Mischief:10/31/10 28.Foggy Mornings:10/31/10 29.Baby Legends:11/3/10 30.Titanic Misery:11/3/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 3:11/4/10 31.Aboard the Torterra Trinity:11/6/10 32.Pokemon Legends, The Musical:11/6/10 33.Date Night:11/6/10 34.Get That Ticket:11/7/10 35.The Pokedex Effect:11/7/10 36.Waterfall Showdown:11/15/10 37.Bahamas Unlimited:11/16/10 38.Equator End Game Pt.1:11/16/10 39.Equator End Game Pt.2:11/16/10 40.Haunted Cruise Ship of Doom:11/18/10 PLCS Castaway Aftershow 4/Finale:11/18/10 41.PLCS Jury Vote:11/20/10 42.How The F*ck did we end up on This Boat?:11/21/10 43.The Search for The Other 28 Finale Pt.1:11/29/10 44.The Search for The Other 28 Finale Pt.2:11/29/10 Special:Pokemon Legends Airport Special:12/1/10 'PLCS Elimination Table:' 37.Dialga(Episode 3) 36.Azelf(Episode 3) 35.Raikou(Episode 4)(1/2) (Kyogre Arrives in Episode 6) 34.Darkrai(Episode 6)(1/2) 33.Latias(Episode 8)(1/2) (Lugia,Mewtwo & Regirock Arrive in Episode 10) 32.Articuno(Episode 10)(1/2) 31.Groudon(Episode 11)(1/2) 30.Mr.Giratina(Episode 11) 29.Regigigas(Episode 12) 28.Lugia(Episode 13) (Uxie & Phione Arrive in Episode 14) 27.Suicune(Episode 14)(1/2) 26.Arceus(Episode 16)(1/2) 25.Regirock(Episode 17) 24.Moltres(Episode 19) (Registeel,Ho-Oh,& Regice Arrive in Episode 20) 23.Entei(Episode 20) (Latias & Articuno Return in Episode 21) 22.Deoxys(Episode 21) 21.Uxie(Episode 23) (Darkrai,Groudon,Suicune,& Raikou Return in The Movie(Ep.'s 24,25,&26) 20.Articuno(Episode 24)(2/2) 19.Phione(Episode 25) 18.Raikou(Episode 25)(2/2) 17.Darkrai(Episode 25)(2/2) 16.Mewtwo(Episode 26) (Mesprit & Manaphy(Hatches) Arrive in Episode 27) 15.Ho-Oh!(Episode 27) 14.Regice(Episode 29) 13.Suicune(Episode 30)(2/2) (Cresselia Arrives & Arceus Returns in Episode 31) 12.Latias(Episode 31)(2/2) 11.Heatran(Episode 32) 10.Groudon(Episode 33)(2/2) 9.Mesprit(Episode 35) 8.Registeel(Episode 36) 7.Cresselia(Episode 37) 6.Kyogre(Episode 39) 5.Manaphy(Episode 40) 4.Arceus(Episode 41)(2/2) 3.Mrs.Giratina(Episode 42) Runner-Up:Latios Winner:Shaymin 'PLCS Notes:' '-Episodes 3,11,24,25,& 26 are Multiple Elimination Episodes' '-Episodes 24,25,& 26 were advertised as a whole movie known as Hurricane Zutzu' '-Every 10 episodes, there was a PLCS Castaway Aftershow.There Were 4 Aftershows in total' '-Episodes 1,2,5,7,9,15,18,22,28,34,38,& 43 were all Non-elimination episodes.In these episodes there were either rewards or pointless challenges Zutzu Crobat decided to add on to the legend's torture.' '-There was a total of 12 Arrivals,7 Returnees & 6 add-ons overall this season.' '-Arceus is the only one to place 4th in both seasons.He was the last Returnee in the finals to be eliminated.' '-Manaphy was the last add-on in the finals to be eliminated.' '-Raikou broke Rayquaza's record Twice in Episode 4 & The Movie.' '-There was total of 29 Legends overall in this season.' 'Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters(Season 3):' Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters is the Third Season of Tellyzx's Pokemon Legend Series.This season not only has legends participating, it also has Every starter from every region involved as well.This season,21 lucky legends get a chance to take on the third season along with all the new legends from Unova Region.The Season's main focus is on Singing songs and trying to stay in the game.They'll be fighting for 45 Million Poke in a Music Hall.Nearly 50+ competitors are in this game.The Season began on December 6th,2010 and ended on June 24th,2011 with Infernape successfully winning the cash prize!! 'Episodes & Airdates:' 1.Zutzu Crobat's This Isn't It:12/6/10 2.Gettin' Kinda GaGa In Here:12/10/10 3.911's & Heartaches:12/14/10 4.Articuno,Bad Girl Gone Good???:12/16/10 5.I am Shaymin Fierce:12/17/10 6.PLVS Musical Review 1:12/19/10 7.The Sinnoh Girls:12/29/10 8.My Life would Suck if you left:1/18/11 9.One Step at a Time or else:1/22/11 10.High School Legends Musical:1/23/11 11.Typhlosion & The Fireflies:1/24/11 12.PLVS Musical Review 2:1/25/11-1/26/11 13.Glee with Me!!:1/27/11 14.Earth,Flying, & Fire:2/11/11 15.Neutrally:2/18/11(10 Person Elimination Pt.1) 16.The Johto Brothers:2/18/11(10 Person Elimination Pt.2) 17.I'm Hot & You're An Ice Type:2/23/11 18.PLVS Musical Review 3:2/28/11 19.Shay Z:3/6/11 20.Zutzu Songz:3/12/11 21.Blame It on The A-A-Articuno:3/12/11 22.You Can't Stop The Show:3/12/11 23.Let Me See You 1,2....Get Voted Off!:3/12/11 24.PLVS Musical Review 4:4/8/11 25.The Merge Is Unwritten:6/3/11 26.The Best We Never Had:6/6/11 27.If This Isn't Love,Then What Is it?:6/10/11 28.Zutzu Runs This Like A Circus:6/12/11 29.The Black Eyed Pimps:6/14/11 30.PLVS Musical Review 5:PREMIERED 31.I Will Knock You Down,Don't Get Back Up:PREMIERED 32.Something,Something Sexy Back:PREMIERED 33.Zutzu's Temptations:PREMIERED 34.PLVS Jury Vote:PREMIERED 35.The Fiery Fray's:PREMIERED 36.PLVS Musical Review Finale:PREMIERED 37.It's Not Over Final 2!!!:PREMIERED 'PLVS Eliminations:' 58.Latias(Episode 1)(MJ):She was Eliminated because of Zapdos overhearing her team trying to eliminate her. 57.Kyogre(Episode 1)(B):She was caught by Articuno talking to Torterra and She rallied all of Team Beyonce to vote her out,or in other words blidside her. 56.Celebi(Episode 2)(LGG):Apparently Empoleon was being plotted to leave by Torterra's new aliance and it forced her to take action and vote Celebi unknowingly. 55.Raikou(Episode 2)(B):Entei let Articuno & Groudon know about Latias' elimination on Team Micheal Jackson, which forced Articuno to put him down at the bottom and vote him out all because of his girlfriend. (Victini & Rotom Arrive in Episode 3) 54.Cresselia(Episode 3)(MJ):Once again,Zapdos overheard her team trying to vote her out, thus voting her out in the end. 53.Shaymin(Episode 3)(LGG):She was a strong competitor and won last season,plus she was told that her boyfriend,Regigigas was going home when in reality Torterra tricked her and therefore she left on Team Lady Gaga. 52.Groudon(Episode 4)(LGG):Regigigas was tricked by Empoleon to think that Groudon put a vote on Shaymin and betrayed their friendship,so he convinced all of Team Lady Gaga to vote him out. 51.Zapdos(Episode 4)(MJ):When she threatened her team,it backfired when Entei switched the votes twice just to get her out and it worked. 50.Empoleon(Episode 5)(LGG):She was finally eliminated after Groudon revealed her secret about Celebi's elimination, thus putting her at risk of leaving. 49.Entei(Episode 5)(MJ):When Blastoise plotted for Swampert's elimination along with Entei and others on Team Micheal Jackson,it was her rage that convinced her to add votes to Empoleon's elimination and Entei's as well. 48.Mew(Episode 7)(MJ):Swampert was spying on her & Rayquaza & put her down at the bottom through a switch of the votes when in reality Swampert was suppose to leave. 47.Rayquaza(Episode 7)(B):Swampert was spying on him & Mew.She ended up telling Zekrom who then put Rayquaza & himself down(Articuno put them both down). In the end,he left right after his girlfriend. (Moltres,Palkia,Uxie, & Regirock arrive in Episode 8) 46.Mewtwo(Episode 8)(LGG):He left after Cobalon was told to only search for him,but he saw him as a threat not only because of his girlfriend being on the show,but because he was a strategist 45.Suicune(Episode 8)(B):He noticed Torterra blackmailing Articuno after their kiss in episode 7 and talked to Rotom about it,who noticed that his crush Meloetta was Torterra's boyfirend.When Torterra noticed them both,he said in a confessional that this was part of his plan to get Articuno's allies and eventually her off of the show.He convinced Zekrom to put Suicune down when in reality Infernape would've left,but He surprisingly agreed. 44.Keldio(Episode 9)(LGG):She was very hyperactive,not to mention that she was stalking Jaroda the whole season so far.Jaroda asked Torterra to put her down at the bottom 2 and she was voted out. 43.Blaziken(Episode 9)(B):She was caught with her new boyfriend Tornelos and Swampert decided to separate the 2 by convincing Zekrom on Team Beyonce to put her down at the bottom 2 and therefore vote her out. 42.Venusaur(Episode 10)(B):After learning about Heatran's cheating,she decided to vote herself off when in reality Articuno was suppose to leave. 41.Cobalion(Episode 10)(LGG):Regigigas decided to avenge Mewtwo by convincing his team and Torterra to put him down at the bottom.In the end,he left over Uxie in a shocking elimination. 40.Rotom(Episode 11)(MJ):After Swampert caught Rotom hypnotizing Melleota to make out with him.Melleota convinced everyone to vote him out of the game but not before revealing nude pics of her on the internet. 39.Articuno(Episode 11)(LGG):After the Torterra incident,Articuno became depressed and wasn't acting like herself and she ended up for voting herself off over Stalin Zekrom. 38.Emboar(Episode 13)(MJ):He lost the main challenge,therefore putting him at risk.At the same time,Typhlosion came out claiming that they're a couple. 37.Regigigas(Episode 13)(LGG):He left because Manaphy told the whole team about his make out session with Palkia in episode 11.He finally discovered that he was hypnotized by Rotom by the time he was eliminated.He might've been immune,meaning he either voted for himself or Torterra somehow took his immunity. 36.Victini(Episode 14)(B):She left only because Zekrom threatened her of stealing Infernape's immunity,thus forcing herself to vote herself out.Uxie came out to confess his love to her,only to give him a kiss before she leaves. 35.Blastoise(Episode 14)(MJ):After 7 weeks of pretending to be Swampert's girlfriend,he finally had enough up to the point where he told his own team to vote him out regardless of his immunity.He's the second person to leave to have an immunity,the first being Regigigas. 34.Landorus(Episode 15)(1/5)(B):Viewers Vote 33.Zekrom(Episode 15)(2/5)(B):Viewers Vote 32.Lugia(Episode 15)(3/5)(B):Viewers Vote 31.Heatran(Episode 15)(4/5)(MJ):Viewers Vote 30.Charizard(Episode 15)(5/5)(B):Viewers Vote 29.Registeel(Episode 16)(1/5)(B):He honestly didn't do much. 28.Samurott(Episode 16)(2/5)(B):He honestly didn't do much. 27.Genesect(Episode 16)(3/5)(B):He honestly didn't do much. 26.Mr.Giratina(Episode 16)(4/5)(LGG):He was cheated off by Torterra & Serperior. 25.Terrakion(Episode 16)(5/5)(LGG):He was cheated off by Torterra. (THE NEW TEAMS ARE TEAM DRAKE & JAY Z AS OF EP.17) 24.Thundurus(Episode 17)(D):He was unfortunately cheated off by Serperior by accident because torterra made up a rumor about him plotting to vote out Serperior,therefore encouraging Serperior to vote him out in the end. 23.Serperior(Episode 17)(D):After Torterra convinced him to vote Thundurus out,he then puts votes on him as well unknowingly and it was then a complete shock to everyone when he was voted out as well. (Groudon,Articuno,Shaymin,&Entei return in Episode 19) 22.Typhlosion(Episode 19)(D):Torterra caught her in Palkia's newly rounded alliance and he decided to cheat her off since they had to vote 2 people out. 21.Regirock(Episode 19)(D):After brutally being denied by Swampert,torterra convinced him to vote himself out while he was a depressed wreck.He left in tears. 20.Meganium(Episode 20)(JZ):She was voted off because of Torterra breaking his promise to her and she was easily convinced that her team was the cause of her elimination(she also accuses Reshiram xD) 19.Reshiram(Episode 20)(JZ):He basically lost for his team when he wanted to sing.He basically dragged Meganium down with him. 18.Swampert(Episode 21)(JZ):She left because of Team Jay Z finally growing tired of her,therefore she left surprisingly. 17.Kyurem(Episode 21)(JZ):Torterra caught him with his girlfriend,Virizion and it forced him to put votes on him because he was part of Virizion's secret alliance.He left caring less about it,but before leaving he gave Virizion a kiss. 16.Groudon(AGAIN)(Episode 22)(D):He basically had no importance in this season at this point,so he left caring less.Plus,people thought of him as a threat. 15.Moltres(Episode 22)(D):She was finally kicked off because of Meloetta wanting her gone,plus Torterra decided to vote her off because she was one of the best singers. 14.Tornadus(Episode 23)(JZ):The team thought he was expendable only because he hasn't been doing much. 13.Entei(AGAIN)(Episode 23)(JZ):He refused to be on the show without Moltres,so like Season 2,he votes himself out in order to be with her. (Final 12 Merge Begins As of Ep.25) 12.Shaymin(AGAIN)(Episode 25):Everyone realized how far she got back in Season 2,so they voted her out over Torterra because they were scared she could win again. 11.Sceptile(Episode 26):Torterra backstabbed him when they didn't win immunity for the song challenge.He put down Sceptile in the bottom 2 along with Uxie and he left with no doubt that his girlfriend would win. 10.Uxie(Episode 27):Everyone,other than Infernape said he was compltely useless to the show.He was votedout brutally by everyone =( 9.Meloetta(Episode 28):Torterra decided to target her after all of the drama they've gone through. 8.Jirachi(Episode 29):Torterra decided to finish off Infernape's alliance and make him vulnerable from then on. 7.Feraligatr(Episode 31):The Majority of the finalist voted for her because she was a stragetist,therefore making her a threat. 6.Palkia(Episode 32):She got group sabotaged and was unknowingly kicked off. xDD 5.Manaphy(Episode 33):She was the only one to have no alliance which made her the logical vote-off that week 4.Virizion(Episode 34):She was voted for by the majority of the jury.She left over Torterra =( Third Place:Torterra(Episode 35):Infernape gained immunity and chose Articuno over him after a long & hard decision. xDDD Runner-Up:Articuno Winner:Infernape =DDD 'Music Used in every episode:' Episode 1:Micheal Jackson Episode 2:Lady Gaga Episode 3:Kanye West Episode 4:Rihanna Episode 5:Beyonce Episode 7:The Cheetah Girls Episode 8:Kelly Clarkson Episode 9:Jordin Sparks Episode 10:High School Musical Episode 11:Owl City Episode 13:Glee Episode 14:Earth,Wind & Fire Episode 15:Selena Gomez Episode 16:The Jonas Brothers Episode 17:Katy Perry Episode 19:Jay Z Episode 20:Trey Songz Episode 21:Jamie Foxx Episode 22:Hairspray Episode 23:Ciara Episode 25:Natasha Beddingfield Episode 26:Drake Episode 27:Jennifer Hudson Episode 28:Britney Spears Episode 29:The Black Eyed Peas Episode 31:Keri Hilson Episode 32:Justin Timberlake Episode 33:The Temptations Episode 34:Jury Vote Episode 35:The Fray Episode 37:Daughtry/Avril Lavigne 'PLVS Notes:' '-This season is the first to include pokemon other than Starters.' '-Groudon,Latias,Articuno,Regigigas,Mr.Giratina,& Moltres(Episode 8) are the only 6 legends that have been in all 3 seasons' '-This is the first season to have 3 teams rather than 2.' '-This is the first time in PL history that there were ever Hosts representing Team Leaders.' '-This is Raikou's earliest elimination.His record is still worse than Rayquaza's.' '-Mew & Rayqauza are the first couple to leave in the same episode.' '-Even though its not mention as much,its confirmed that Team Micheal Jackson did win back in Episode 2 and recently had ther second win in episode 8.That team has been in either 2nd or 3rd place otherwise in the other episodes.' '-This is the first time in PL history to include non-Legends or non-Starters to be in a love life with the characters on the show.' '-This is also the first time a legend has been in physical pain when Swelcho whipped Coballon into a concussion.' '-This will also be the first time that two shows crossover with each other's characters in each' '-After every 6 episodes there is an aftershow hosted by Deoxys & Mrs.Giratina' '-This is the first time that two of the legend's girlfriends become legendaries themselves(Roserot after absorbing Darkrai's accidental shadow ball) and (Swelcho after Mewtwo wished for her to become a legendary and an immortal life)' '-This will be the first season to have a 10 person elimination.' '-This is the first season to have a Torterra like pokemon to impersonate Torterra by Tortgerron and Venasu impersonates Venasaur.' Tortgerron's plan was to make Torterra completely hated and he did this by having Venus devouring Torterra and spitting him out later.Torgerron was the one to create the girls alliance as well as most of the other girl's plans '-Blastoise is the second person to leave when he had an immunity,but regardless of that he left anyway.The first person being Regigigas.' '-4 People will return in Episode 19,but won't be announced until the 3rd Musical Review in Episode 18.' '-Almost every person that starred in Season 2 is out of the game as of Episode 13 when Regigigas left.' '-There are 2 new teams as of Episode 17.Teams Drake & Jay Z.' '-Entei has voted himself out in both season's 2 & 3 just to be with Moltres.' '-The Only original legends in the series from Season's 1 & 2 that are still in the game as of Episode 25 are Articuno,Shaymin,Jirachi,Palkia,Manaphy & Uxie' '-Virizion is discovered to have 5 alliances in PLVS Musical Review 4' '-The Only Starters that remain in the game as of Episode 25 are Sceptile,Infernape,Feraligatr & Torterra.' '-Infernape is the First Guy & Starter to win in the Pokemon Legends Series' '-Groudon & Latias are the second official married couple,the first being the Giratina's' '-Articuno has made it to the final 3 twice in the series.' '-Manaphy placed 5th Twice in a row,similar to Arceus' placings.' '-Virizion was the last Unova pokemon as of Episode 28 when Meloetta left.' '-2 out of the 3 winners of the series are from the same region(Sinnoh),Leaving Latias coming from Hoenn.' 'Pokemon Legends Vs. Starters(Season 3)Aftermath Show:' Host:Ms.Giratina Host:Deoxys Peanut Gallery: Mesprit Azelf Dialga Darkrai Latios Ho-Oh Arceus Phione Regice Roserot(Darkrai's New Girlfriend) Swelcho(Mewtwo's Girlfriend/"Friend") Groulias(Groudon X Latias Daughter) Cresselios(Cresselia X Latios Son) ShayGigas(Shaymin X Regigigas Daughter) Ramew(Rayquaza X Mew's Son) Tycrosian(Kyogre's Possible Girlfriend,and the Shiny Form Of Tycronian) *'All of the Legends' Children & Fusions were made by Wave3436TellyzxNetworkXTV 00:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC)' 'Pokemon Legends Series Teams:' 'Pokemon Legends Hotel:' Team Hilton: Mrs.Giratina(CAPTAIN) Articuno Latias Latios Darkrai Mr.Giratina Moltres Zapdos Team Marriot: Groudon(CAPTAIN) Azelf Rayquaza(Episode 3) Mew(Episode 3) Regigigas Arceus Dialga Jirachi Celebi Palkia 'Teams As of episode 14-20:' Team Saviors: Articuno(CAPTAIN) Moltres Arceus Latios Darkrai Team Destroyers: Zapdos(CAPTAIN) Groudon Azelf Dialga Latias 'PLCS Teams(Ep.'s 4-30):' 'Team Oasis:' Latias(CAPTAIN) Articuno Regigigas Mrs.Giratina Groudon Deoxys Shaymin Suicune Kyogre(Episode 6) Regirock(Episode 10) Mewtwo(Episode 10) Lugia(Episode 10) Uxie(Episode 14) Phione(Episode 14) 'Team Carnval:' Darkrai(CAPTAIN) Latios Moltres Arceus Dialga(Confirmed to be on this team if He Wasn't Eliminated in episode 3) Azelf(Confirmed to be on this team if She Wasn't Eliminated in episode 3) Heatran Entei Raikou Regice(Episode 20) Registeel(Episode 20) Ho-Oh!(Episode 20) Mesprit(Episode 27) Manaphy(Episode 27) Cresselia(If she came before the merge, she would've been on this team) 'Pokemon Legends, The Movie(July 2011):' Pokemon Legends, The Movie is the confirmed Motion picture of the Pokemon Legends Series.The movie premiered on June 27th,2011 and it was divided into 7 parts.The movie was an hour & 26 minutes as a whole.The movie basically jumps a year & a half later after Season 3 and it starts w/ celebrity hosts:Flygon & Umbreon interviewing the majority of the legends & starters before they head to their reunion.During the reunion everyone reconnects w/ each other and talks about life.That is until Shiny Latias' Ex-BF,Shiny Latios arrives and kidnaps her followed by separating all of the challengers into different directions.One group arrives in PokeMopolis and meets up Captain Yanmega(Tellyzx),One gets stuck in the center of the Bermuda Triangle w/ a crazy Umbreon,One gets stuck in Chile w/ the cast of SOPWT while the last group gets stuck on Poke Island where TPI,The epic Collab lies.Throughout the movie everyone gathers up & unites to face off against Shiny Latios within his secret lair.He then gets hurt,but catches the cast and plots to kill them all w/ an explosion.They all split up again and return to where they started out in the beginning.Zutzu then gives the castmates in front of him another at winning money w/ one last season of Pokemon Legends.This then leads into Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel!!!! 'Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel(Season 4) Wiki Page:' http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/Tellyzx%27s_Pokemon_Legends_Hollywood_Hotel*SEASON_4*